24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am
| code = 4AFF24 | author = Robert Cochran & Howard Gordon | director = Jon Cassar}} As the nuclear warhead speeds toward its destination, Mandy cuts a deal with Jack and President Logan to pardon all her past crimes in exchange for Marwan's location. Tony and Michelle have a happy reunion while Audrey makes her feelings toward Jack known. After President Logan learns about Howard Bern's confession, Mike Novick suggests handing Jack over to the Chinese. White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings worries that Jack may give up classified information if handed over to the Chinese, and decides to take matters into his own hands. Episode guide * Bill Buchanan of tells CTU Agent Howard Bern that the Chinese are still insinuating that CTU was responsible for the attack on their consulate. They have to ensure any surveillance video of Bern is destroyed. Bern is captured by the Chinese and interrogated. * Buchanan informs everyone that the nuclear warhead is using stealth technology and can't be tracked on radar. The missile is traveling at 600 miles per hour and could hit any city target in three hours on either coast. Charles Logan}} wants to know how CTU will handle the problem. Logan tells David Palmer that he failed the country. * pulls his gun on Mandy, who's using Tony Almeida as a body shield. Mandy asks Jack if he has the guts to let her kill Tony while looking him in the eye. Jack says yes. Curtis disarms Mandy from behind, and Jack offers her a deal. She insists on seeing the signed pardon before talking. As Mandy is in custody in the parking lot, Jack calls Buchanan to find out about the Presidential pardon. The Attorney General calls Mike Novick and confirms the pardon. President Charles Logan is about to sign it when Secret Service Agent Pierce interrupts with a discovery. He pulls up a photo of Mandy and news footage from four and a half years ago when President Palmer was almost assassinated, revealing that President Logan is about to pardon the woman who tried to kill Palmer. Logan, Palmer, and Mike hear this information and are shocked. Palmer touches the scar on his hand. Logan verifies that if he signs the pardon, Mandy will be immune from prosecution for all present and past crimes. Palmer urges President Logan to sign the deal. Jack explains to Mandy that they are working on getting her a deal, but that the deal will be null and void if the missile strikes before she talks. She insists that she will not tell CTU anything until she has confirmation of her immunity. Her lawyer, Todd Richards, calls her and tells her that he's seen the pardon and that everything is in order. She reveals that Marwan is at the Global Center, where a helicopter is waiting to take him to a ship. Jack radios for a CTU chopper and orders Bernhart to keep Mandy in custody until they confirm her information. Jack tells his team to not to use lethal force even in self-defense. They need Marwan alive. Jack and his team get in the helicopter and fly throughout the rest of the parking lot to The Global Center. Habib Marwan and his associate walk on the roof of The Global Center. Marwan calls Mandy but notes that she is not answering her phone. Marwan's pilot reminds him that she said she was delayed. Marwan tells him that they will not wait for her. Marwan and the pilot load the helicopter and prepare to take off. Marwan finds out it will take 10 minutes until they reach international waters. He looks around and comments that something is wrong. As Jack and his team fly towards The Global Center, Jack asks Edgar if CTU has visual confirmation on the satellite. Edgar loads an image of the roof of the building and tells Jack that there's a helicopter on the southeast corner. Jack tells the helicopter pilot to make a southeast approach and to stay below the building. Marwan verifies that the missile is still on target. He tells the pilot that they need to leave immediately. The pilot says that the helicopter needs a few minutes to reach full speed for takeoff. As they approach The Global Center and spot the helicopter, Jack orders the pilot to come over the top of the building. Marwan sees the CTU helicopter and tells his pilot to take off, but they are blocked because CTU's chopper is hovering directly above them. Jack fires at Marwan's chopper and hits the rotor engine. Smoke pours out of the engine and the pilot tells Marwan that the engine is dead. Marwan pulls out the PDA he was using to track the missile and shoots it. Jack orders the chopper to put him in a position to bail. The helicopter lets Jack and his team off onto the roof as Marwan and the pilot flee. Jack shoots and kills the pilot and he, Curtis and a third CTU agent follow Marwan into the parking garage. As they approach, Marwan shoots at them with his machine gun. The third agent is killed and Curtis is wounded. Jack spots Marwan and crawls across the ground to get a better view. He hides under a car and shoots Marwan's ankle. Marwan empties his clip but doesn't hit Jack. Jack approaches, and Marwan, who is on the ground in agony, crawls to an open wall on the end of the building. Jack realizes that Marwan is going to jump off the building. Jack runs towards him, and just as Marwan hurls himself over the railing, Jack grabs his hand. Jack demands to know the location of the nuclear missile. With his free hand, Marwan gets a knife and slices the back of Jack's hand. Jack doesn't let go, even though there is blood running down his hand. Jack loses his grip, and Marwan finally falls several stories to his death. Jack screams out in frustration at the sight of Marwan's lifeless body on the ground. He realizes that their mission failed. President Logan vents his frustrations about Marwan's death towards Palmer, who assures him CTU is doing everything they can to find the nuclear missile. Mike Novick interrupts and says that the acting Chinese Consul, Su Ming, is on the line for the President. Su brings up the attack on the Chinese consulate from earlier in the evening. Palmer reminds him that they already explained that they knew nothing about the attack. Su smugly tells President Logan and Palmer that one of their agents, Howard Bern, has confessed his direct involvement. Su plays for them a taped statement made by Agent Bern saying he raided the Consulate under orders from Jack. Palmer asks the Consul what he wants, and Su requests that Jack be turned over to the Chinese to be tried under their laws. President Logan tells him that he will have to get back to him later. President Logan is furious with Palmer for mishandling this mission. Mike assures President Logan that the Chinese probably don't want to go to war, but Logan’s security aide, Walt Cummings, points out that the Chinese will want to embarrass the United States. Cummings says the only option is to take the least damaging course of action. Logan asks what that option is, and Mike explains that Jack will have to be handed over to the Chinese. Palmer immediately deems that an unacceptable solution. Walt Cummings worries that Jack would implicate the administration if he were given to the Chinese. He argues that because the Chinese made Bern talk, they could make Jack eventually talk. Palmer defeats that notion, insisting that Jack would never compromise national security. Cummings remarks that everyone has a breaking point. He approaches the President with another option—killing Jack. Palmer is horrified and disgusted at the suggestion, and President Logan refuses to consider the option. Agent McCallan briefs Jack on the items in Marwan's helicopter. He tells Jack that they recovered a digital tracking device that has a GPS navigation node on it. He explains that the device has been shot up pretty badly, but that Agent Adams is sending any salvageable information on the drive back to CTU. Jack checks on Curtis, who's getting his gunshot wound taken care of. Jack calls CTU and Buchanan puts him through to Chloe and Edgar, who are trying to salvage the data from Marwan’s device. Edgar notes that all of the information is random, and Chloe tells him to try a correlation matrix. The data gets sorted into two columns, and Edgar wonders if it could be a flight path. Edgar tracks the coordinates over a map of the United States and they realize the missile is heading due west over Nevada. Chloe realizes that the target has to be Los Angeles. Chloe figures out a timeframe and target radius and forwards the information to the Air Force, who launches a squadron to find the missile. The F-18 jets over Los Angeles announce that there is no sign of the missile. Edgar asks Jack if the warhead could detonate if an Air Force pilot shoots it down. Jack tells him that the warhead was designed to detonate only upon hitting its target. Edgar repeats his question, asking if its possible for the arming mechanism to be triggered by an Air Force missile. Jack says it is remotely possible, but that they have no other choice. Air Force Captain Clarke reports that he has the missile on his radar. He fires at the missile and confirms a direct hit. The missile threat is over. CTU staffers cheer and Jack is relieved. As Tony returns to CTU, Michelle is briefed by a staffer who reports that the debris from the intercepted missile caused only a few injuries and only minor damage, and emitted no radiation. Michelle spots Tony and runs to him. They embrace and kiss. She admits that she didn’t realize how much she loved him until she thought she had lost him. Tony asks her what's wrong and she tells him that she feels guilty for not doing what Tony did to save her 18 months earlier. He says they both did the best they could, and now it is over. Audrey is on the phone trying to arrange a transport of Paul's body. She sees Jack waiting for her and goes to talk to him. He asks about her plans, then apologizes again for everything. He asks her if they can spend time together before she leaves for Washington for Paul's funeral. She hesitates and then tells Jack that she doesn't think it would be a good idea. Jack reminds her that they agreed not to make those kinds of decisions right away, but she breaks down and tells Jack that they won't work as a couple. She tells him that he belongs at CTU and that she can't handle him in that world. She kisses him one last time and walks away. Jack is devastated. Palmer calls Jack to thank him for everything he's done for the country. He tells Jack that the Chinese government has proof that he led the attack on the Chinese Consulate. Jack asks what kind of proof they have, and Palmer reveals that Howard Bern made a full confession. Palmer explains that Chinese most likely want Jack to implicate the American government once he is imprisoned. Jack insists that he would never do such a thing. Palmer admits that the situation is unfair and he says he is ashamed for his role. He swears to Jack that he will make it his life's purpose to bring Jack back to U.S. soil as soon as possible. Palmer tells Jack that a Secret Service agent is on the way to CTU to take Jack into custody. Secret Service Agent Dale Spalding gets a phone call from Walt Cummings while on the way to CTU. Cummings explains that, because of Jack's history working for the Secretary of Defense, he could do more than just implicate the administration in the attack on the Consul. Cummings fears that if the Chinese were to torture Jack, Jack could divulge information that could potentially be sold to terrorists, which would set the United States back years. Spalding asks what he should do, and Cummings says that he shouldn't need to explain it. Spalding understands the insinuation and asks if the President is aware of this plan. Cummings tells him that the President has expressly forbidden killing Jack, but would not be sorry if it happened. He promises that any investigation into Jack's death would be brief and superficial. Spalding confirms that he will take care of Jack. Mike Novick peeks around a corner. He heard everything that Walt Cummings said. Palmer is skeptical about what Mike tells him. He states that President Logan ordered Jack be extradited, not murdered, and he doesn’t believe that Cummings would go against the President’s orders. He wonders if Mike could have misinterpreted the conversation, but Mike insists that he knows what he heard and that he knows what Cummings is capable of. Palmer becomes worried when Mike tells him that Cummings has been doing Logan’s dirty work for 15 years, with Logan always looking the other way. Novick urges Palmer to do something before it's too late. Logan's Press Secretary and some other staffers are congratulating the President in his office. Palmer appears at the door and Logan summons him to come in. He tells Palmer that he's received an outpouring of support from heads of state from around the world. Palmer tells him that he deserves the praise. Logan then notes that Palmer "played a role", giving him only token recognition for his leadership. Logan asks Palmer if there is anything he can do for him, and Palmer asks to speak to him alone. The Press Secretary and the others leave the room. Palmer then explains that he has reason to believe that Walt Cummings is going to preempt his decision to turn Jack over. President Logan brushes off David's worries and claims that Cummings was only speaking hypothetically. Palmer requests that Logan speak with Cummings to make sure he understands the President's order, but Logan refuses. He explains that he is not willing to indulge a half-baked conspiracy, but Palmer interrupts him and argues that he's earned the privilege of having his concerns taken seriously. Logan agrees with him, but makes a comment about Palmer's administration being infected with paranoia and scandal. He says that he won't allow those things in his presidency, and explains that questioning Cummings would undermine his authority. Palmer suggests that the President is permitting Jack's murder, even if he doesn't expressly order it, by saying "hear no evil". Logan gets flustered, and tells David to return to his civilian life. Jack enters the CTU locker room and begins to get his things together. Tony, who is already changing clothes, mentions that he heard the President is making Jack take the fall for the Consulate mission. Jack says that no one is making him do anything, and that the President doesn't have a choice. Tony acknowledges that the President may not have a choice, but it doesn't make the situation fair. Jack's cell phone rings. Jack answers his phone and Palmer asks him if he's still at CTU. Jack says that Tony is about to debrief him, but Palmer warns him not to turn himself over to Agent Spalding. He says that Spalding is under orders to kill him, and Jack asks who gave the order. Palmer explains that someone in Logan's camp authorized the order, and Logan won't do anything to stop it. He urges Jack to get out of CTU immediately. Chloe escorts Agent Spalding through CTU to the situation room. Buchanan comes in and greets him. Agent Spalding wants Buchanan to sign a chain of custody authorization, but Buchanan refuses to do so until Jack has been debriefed. Buchanan defends Jack's actions, reminding Spalding that if it weren't for Jack, the United States would be burying a million American citizens. He calls Jack a hero. Spalding says he is only following orders. The alarm for a lock-down sounds. Tony calls Buchanan and tells him that Jack escaped. Buchanan asks what happened, but Tony only remembers being hit from behind. He says that he ordered the lockdown and that Jack is trapped somewhere in Section C. Michelle tells everyone that Jack disabled all the security cameras. Chloe confirms that Jack is still somewhere in Section C. Buchanan asks what happened. Tony explains that Jack received a phone call and then cold-cocked him. He says he doesn't know who the call was from, he just remembers waking up on the floor. Dale Spalding is frustrated and wants to go after Jack himself. Buchanan refuses to let him loose in CTU. Spalding insists that he's going, so Buchanan forces him to take Tony with him. Tony and Spalding enter Section C with guns drawn. Tony calls out to Jack, and Jack fires at them. Jack hides behind a concrete block, and Tony yells out to him again. He wants to talk to Jack and figure out a solution. Jack shoots at Tony and Agent Spalding again and runs, ducking behind another barrier. Spalding shoots back and Tony pushes him. Spalding throws Tony up against a wall and warns him to stay out of his way. Tony shoves Agent Spalding away and says that he's going to bring Jack out on his own. Tony tells him to shoot him in the back if he wants to stop him. Tony announces to Jack that he's putting his weapon down. He walks towards the spot where Jack was last seen. He finds Jack lying on the ground with a pool of blood at his head. He runs to his side and checks for a pulse. Agent Spalding approaches and Tony tells him that Jack is dead. Spalding checks Jack's pulse and confirms it. Tony accuses Spalding of killing Jack without cause. Spalding insists that he killed Jack in self-defense. Tony yells at him that Jack was only laying down cover fire, and that if he had wanted to hit them, he would have. Buchanan, Michelle and Chloe come in and are shocked to see Jack dead. Tony lashes out at Spalding in anger, but Buchanan holds him back and orders Agent Spalding to go to the situation room. He offers his condolences to Tony and follows Spalding out. As soon as Tony hears the access door to Section C close, he tells Michelle to give him the syringe of epinephrine. She pulls it out of her coat and hands it to him. Chloe says that she hopes it's not too late to save Jack. She announces that he really looks dead. Michelle reminds her that Jack appearing dead was the whole idea. Tony injects the syringe directly into Jack's heart. Chloe asks how long it takes before the epinephrine takes effect. Tony waits for Jack to wake up, and when he doesn't, Tony begins pumping furiously at Jack’s chest. Michelle doesn't think it's working. Tony yells at Jack to wake up several times. Suddenly, Jack gasps for air and opens his eyes. Michelle is shocked and relieved. Tony asks Jack if he remembers where he is, and Jack says yes. Tony orders Chloe to run interference with the local coroner until they can switch bodies. Chloe argues that that won't cover the autopsy. Tony tells her that there won't be an autopsy, because people wanted Jack dead and now he's "dead." Audrey stops Buchanan and says that she heard from her father that Jack is being handed over to the Chinese government. Buchanan says that Jack was supposed to be, but that he tried to escape. Audrey says that she doesn't understand. Buchanan solemnly says that he doesn't either. Audrey realizes what happened. Buchanan starts to talk but she tells him not to say anything. She turns around and walks away. Buchanan tells her that he's sorry. She stops walking and a tear falls down her cheek. She grabs the wall for support and clutches her chest. Split screen: Audrey drops her papers and slides down the wall, overcome with emotion. Officials and dignitaries at the White House congratulate President Logan while Mike Novick looks on. David Palmer walks down a hallway. A silver SUV leaves the CTU parking lot. Tony and Michelle drive down the street in Michelle's car. As soon as they're away from CTU, Tony gives Jack the all clear. Jack sits up in the backseat. He tells them to get back to CTU as soon as possible to avoid looking suspicious. He instructs Tony to drop him off up ahead, near a railroad track. Tony tells Jack that they secured him a new identity and that he should be able to get across the border. He asks if they got him a clean phone, and Michelle hands him a cell phone with a scramble filter that will allow him to talk for up to one minute undetected. Tony stops the car and Jack thanks them both for everything. They are both too sad to look at him or respond. He gets out of the car and walks away. Michelle and Tony look at each other and Tony calls Jack back. He tells Jack to be careful. Jack smiles and shakes Tony's hand. He thanks them both again and walks away. Jack hides behind a stack of wooden crates and calls David Palmer. He thanks him for saving his life. Palmer comments that this is probably the last time they will ever speak, and that as soon as he hangs up the phone, "Jack Bauer" is dead. Jack says he understands, and he tells Palmer that it's been an honor to serve him. As the sun rises, Jack puts on a pair of sunglasses, looks back at his life for the final time, and sets off along the railroad tracks. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest starring * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Mia Kirshner as Mandy * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Patrick Kilpatrick as Dale Spalding * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Robert Cicchini as Howard Bern * Ping Wu as Su Ming * Joseph Hacker as Press Secretary * Vic Chao as McCallan Special guest appearance by * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Co-starring * Sunil Malhotra as Marwan's Pilot * Kelly Gullett as Bernhart (as "CTU Agent") * Maj. Michael Borgschulte, USMC as Clarke (as "F-18 Pilot") Uncredited * Kevin Beard as CTU agent * Chuck Tamburro as CTU Chopper pilot * Pete Walsh as Witt * Mark Newsom as Secretary of the Interior Background information and notes 's book 24: Behind the Scenes]] * This is the season finale of the fourth season of "24", and the last season finale until 24: Live Another Day to have the "final" split screen at the end. * This episode won the 2005 Emmy Award for Outstanding Single-Camera Sound Mixing for a Series. * The music playing after Jack hangs up on President Palmer is the same music that plays during the final split screen of Day 1: 6:00pm-7:00pm. * In the dialogue between David Palmer and Charles Logan ending at 6:42am both refer to Walt Cummings as Logan's security chief as opposed to his White House Chief of Staff. * After the episode aired, there was a brief teaser preview of Season 5. The preview showed Jack saving the President in Season 1, saving Los Angeles in Season 2, saving the country in Season 3, and the world in Season 4. * Jack's conversation with President Palmer — their last talk together — was 59 seconds long. According to Michelle, Jack could have been traced after at least one more second of talking. Jack also had his last conversation with Michelle in this episode. * The F-18 pilot was portrayed by real-life marine Major Michael Borgschulte. * The finale was the first episode, according to director Jon Cassar to be filmed in HD digital cameras. Cassar remarked in his book 24: Behind the Scenes that the lighting and filming bore much similarity to the 2004 crime drama Collateral, which was directed by Michael Mann and starred Tom Cruise. * The theme that played when Tony was trying to revive Jack also played in Season 6, when Jack was killing one of the seasons main antagonists, Abu Fayed. See also * 6:00am-7:00am (disambiguation) es:Dia 4 6:00am-7:00am Day 424 424 Category:Season finales 424